Little Boy Blue
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: Why does Nightwing suddenly think he's 14 again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman, Nightwing and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Little Boy Blue

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Hey doll." Dick chimed into his cell phone. His three to eleven shift drawing to a close, soon Officer Grayson would be headed home and then back into the night as Bludhaven's defender, Nightwing. From Gotham City, thirty-five miles away, his girlfriend Barbara Gordon waited with anticipation for this phone call every night.

"Hey yourself, Stud. Coming by tonight?" Barbara breathed heavily and taunted. She knew they had no immediate plans to see each other until Friday. Three more days of phone flirting would have to see them both through.

"I wish babe. But I'm bushed. Think I'll turn in early." Dick explained. They both knew that was code for 'I've got to work the rooftops and alleyways tonight'.

"You're loss handsome." Barbara laughed. "Are you headed home now?"

"Yeah. Think I'll stop by the CoffeRUs Mart for some pick me up brew first. Then I'm headed out. Have you talked to the big guy?" Dick asked casually using code again. Deciphered meaning: 'Has the Bat got anything going on that I need to know about?'

"Nope, I haven't heard from him all night." Barbara reassured her love. She knew how hard it was for him to be away from home. Dick's biggest fear was that something would happen to his loved ones in Gotham and he wouldn't be able to get to them in time to help. Even though he had chosen Gotham's sister city, depending on traffic and weather it could take upwards of forty-five minutes to an hour to make it some parts of Gotham. In an emergency Bat situation that was often unacceptable.

"Okay then. I'm headed out. I just pulled up at the Coffee Mart." Dick explained.

"Well give me some sugar before you go." Barbara teased. When Dick didn't reply she frowned. "Hey FBW! What are you doing? Eyeballing the drive thru babe?" Barbara asked with a mock huff. A full three minutes later, Dick answered.

"Uh...sorry. Listen hon, I've… got to go. I'll call you later." Terminating the call without any further explanation, Dick stared down the barrel of a forty-five automatic and quietly prayed he would live long enough to see his red haired beauty to make it up to her.

VVVVV

Honking horns was Dick's first re-introduction to life. His head pounding, Dick blinked hard several times trying to focus. When he was finally able to, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. A semi truck was headed straight for him, honking wildly. From behind him, a car was closing fast in the opposite lane. Somehow he had landed himself right in the middle of the road. His heart now pounding even louder and harder than his head, Dick pulled his body into a loose ball, then placing his hands on the pavement he flipped his way across two lanes of asphalt before landing hard in the snow covered median.

"Woah. Don't want to do that again anytime soon." Dick mumbled to himself.

Trying to stand proved difficult as a wave of nausea overcame him. Falling back into the snow, Dick looked around for some landmark to tell him where he was. If he was just about anywhere in Gotham he could find his way. Batman had made sure that Dick studied the landscape and maps of the entire city. Dick had always regarded it as a colossal waste of time until now. Maybe all that crap he was made to memorize wasn't just busy work after all, still, all mental attempts to figure out where he was only proved depressing.

"Maybe I should have studied harder." Dick criticized himself, anticipating that it was exactly what the Batman was going to say.

A cold wind blew through him and Dick for the first time realized that he wasn't wearing his Robin costume, or regular street clothes for that matter. "What on earth?" Dick asked incredulously staring down at the police uniform he had somehow managed to find himself in. "Okay, maybe I'm dreaming." Dick reasoned and stood again. This time the full force of the wind made itself known. "Must have fallen asleep with the fan on." Dick joked to himself. As long as he could keep moving, keep talking, he knew he would figure all this out.

How much time passed he wasn't sure, time and reality seemed to float in and out of Dick's grasp. Finally he found himself on the other side of the street from a huge blue and white sign that stated "Welcome to Bludhaven". Dick's eyes grew wide and a bad feeling developed in the pit of his stomach.

Dick ran his cold stiff fingers through his blood-matted hair. Glancing at his watch, Dick noted it was well after midnight._ Batman's going to kill me. _

Dick's thoughts of doom were interrupted by a chirping sound originating from his pocket. Dick pulled the alien object out and looked at it skeptically. Deciding it must be a communication device of some kind, Dick found the button that made it stop chirping. Holding it up to his ear, Dick finally realized that it was a phone. _Batman comes up with some weird equipment._ Dick mused.

"BRO! You are sooooo in trouble with your old lady!" Tim teased. Barbara had called earlier and told of Dick's weird behavior. She was not amused.

"Who is this?" Dick asked cautiously.

"Duh! It's your favorite baby bro." Tim chimed. "You know- the good looking one of the family."

"I don't have any brothers. You have the wrong number." Dick retorted and turned the weird phone off. Mucking through the snow and freezing rain Dick used the compass on the key chain that he found in his pocket. He needed the fastest route back home. Maybe, just maybe if he was lucky, Batman would have a late night and Dick could make it home before he did. Despite Dick's dizziness, he quickened his pace. He felt sick to his stomach again but it sure beat being grounded for a year from the big guy. He was sure that thought would give him the strength he needed to fight the elements until he worked his way back to Wayne Manor.

VVVVV

Tim walked down the winding staircase that extended into the Batcave slowly. His earlier conversation with Dick had left him stunned. Had he caught Dick at a bad moment? Or, had he caught him at a moment when he was aggravated enough to tell him the truth? Did he really feel no connection between them?

"I can't believe I thought we were brothers." Tim mumbled. He felt as if everything he believed in had been a lie.

Alfred Pennyworth noticed his young charge's solemn look. Since it was after two on a school night, he surmised something was deeply troubling the young man.

"Master Timothy, I would think you would be in bed at this hour. Do you not have a math test second period tomorrow?" Alfred scolded with affection.

"I...couldn't sleep." Tim answered, never looking Alfred in the eyes.

"I see. Well perhaps I could call Dr. Leslie and have her prescribe something." Alfred baited. From behind him the roar of the Batmobile could be heard. Tim took a deep breath. Batman was going to have a cow when he found out he was out this late on a school night…

"No. It's not that. I just talked to Dick. I wish he had told me sooner. Wish you and Bruce had told me sooner." Tim rushed his thoughts out and could not keep the hurt out of his voice.

"My dear boy, what are you talking about?" Alfred asked concerned. Batman walked alongside the two eying his young partner. The boy was obviously upset about something.

"Slow down Tim. What's going on?" Batman asked in a gentle voice. Placing one hand on Tim's shoulder, Batman patiently waited for Tim to voice his anxieties.

"I talked to Dick earlier…he said we weren't Bro's. I mean if that's how he feels then that's cool. I just wish he had told me sooner." Tim explained and never looked Batman in the eyes. The hurt on his young face was evident.

"I don't know what's going on Tim but I do know Dick. He couldn't have meant that. Alfred, call Dick and see if you can get him to shed some light on his earlier comment. I'm going to change." Tim watched as Batman walked away confident that it had all been a misunderstanding. Tim wished he shared that confidence.

Alfred called Dick's cell phone and Tim found himself walking over to hear Dick's excuse. Had he just been playing? It hadn't sounded that way at the time. Still, Tim very much wanted to give Dick the benefit of the doubt.

"Hel...lo..." Dick answered apprehensively.

"Master Dick, I say, are you alright young sir?" Alfred asked worried.

"Oh, hi, Alfred. I'm glad it's you. Yeah, I'm okay. I'm headed home now. Please don't tell Bruce. Can you cover for me?" Dick pleaded and tried not to concentrate on his freezing fingers.

"Cover for you, sir? I'm not sure I understand." Alfred asked confused and shot a worried glance in Batman's direction. From the costume vault Batman paused before undressing and listened intently to the unfolding conversation.

"He's going to be furious when he finds out I screwed up this case. AND that I'm out passed eleven on a school night. Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase Alfred, help me out. I'll die if he grounds me from the suit." Dick confessed pitifully.

The look of concern on Alfred's face sent warning bells off to the Dark Knight whose interest had been piqued by the half of the conversation that he was hearing. Quietly, Batman whispered to Alfred, "Find out where he is."

"Master Dick, don't worry about anything. I will handle Master Bruce. Can you tell me where you are?" Alfred coaxed gently.

"I…I'm on my way home. I just passed the Gotham City limits sign. I don't know how I got to Bludhaven. Details are fuzzy, ya know? Oww…" Dick winced in pain.

"Are you alright, dear boy?" Alfred's voice level rose as his trepidation built.

"Yeah…I think so. My head just hurts really, really, bad. Can't remember where I put my coat and gloves Alfred. Bruce is going to be so mad." Dick answered sounding alone and scared.

"He's far from the tyrant you are painting him to be Master Dick. I am certain if you explain things that he will understand." Alfred soothed. This time when he shot a look Batman's way, he saw the underlining fear in a father's eyes.

"I hope so." Dick stated half under his frozen breath. It was getting so hard to focus.

"Alfred, I know I'm already late but I think I'm going to sit down for a few minutes. I'm so sleepy." The almost drugged sound of Dick's voice seemed strange. And for some unknown reason he sounded…younger.

"Sit down? Are you walking?" Alfred asked now extremely worried. The fallen temperatures had left the wind chill close to ten degrees. Had he walked all the way from Bludhaven? At the mention of Dick walking, Batman was up and in the Batmobile before Alfred even got his answer.

"Very funny Alfred. You know I'm not old enough to drive." Dick answered annoyed.

Confused but not wishing to alarm his surrogate grandson, Alfred played along. "Indeed but it shan't be long I would think. How old are you now, Master Dick?" From beside Alfred, Tim held his breath.

"I'm fourteen Alfred. Geesh, you're memory is getting as bad as mine." Dick teased. However his words were slow and slurred.

"Fourteen? My word but you are growing up fast." Alfred complimented Dick and then whispered to Tim to place a call in to Dr. Leslie. Tim ran to do just that. At least he was doing something. He felt so helpless. His surrogate brother was in trouble and nothing else mattered.

"Master Dick, I'm going to send Master Bruce to pick you up. A hot cup of cocoa should work wonders towards making you feel better." Alfred paced the flooring of the drafty cave wondering what could have happened to the man he regarded as his grandson.

"No. Please don't. He'll be mad…mad at...me." Dick explained just as the darkness was trying to take him.

"Nonsense. Now do not worry about a thing. Master Bruce will be arriving soon. For now, you must concentrate on staying awake. Do you understand, Master Dick? " Alfred asked in a gentle voice.

"Mmm'kay." Dick mumbled. Somehow the thought of having Batman there was very comforting. Dick closed his eyes and waited…

VVVVV To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Little Boy Blue

Pt. 2

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

Dick semi-awoke to a massive figure intensely shaking him. Startled, he cried out and threw his arms about combatively. More worried than ever, Batman picked up his former partner, balancing his stomach on the Batman's broad shoulders using a fireman's carry method. Dick mumbled incoherently as Batman gently placed him inside the Batmobile. Darting across the hood to quickly gain access to the driver's seat, Batman wasted no time in reaching Dr. Leslie Thompkins Clinic.

Two hours later had yielded little in the way of answers. The test results had shown a small head injury, nothing more serious than a mild concussion. So why then had Dick's memory been affected? Dick's shock at seeing an older version of Leslie surprised Batman at first until he realized that Dick was seeing everything through the eyes of a confused fourteen year old.

"Ready to go, Chum?" Batman asked. Leslie lifted her head from the chart she was studying at the mention of Batman's old nickname for Dick. The nickname he had used when Dick had been Robin. When he had been a child…

"No way!" Dick retorted.

"Pardon me?" Batman asked surprised. Dick gave a mock panic look towards Leslie.

"You can't just let him take me! He's gonna ground me for life! I need to stay with you Doc Leslie. You're my witness! You can tell Alfred on him!" Dick whined as Batman rolled his eyes at the theatrics.

"Even Alfred won't be able to help you if you don't get your butt up and into the Batmobile, NOW." Batman growled half-heartedly.

"SEE! See what I have to put up with?" Dick asked. Leslie flashed a grandmotherly smile his way. "Don't worry Dick, if Bruce gives you any trouble you just let me know. I'll take care of it." She reassured him.

"I know you will. That's what I love about you." Content that Bruce was in check; Dick spontaneously reached over and gave Leslie a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Doc." Dick gloated with a smile.

Leslie looked from Dick to Batman, noting the worry she saw in Batman's face. She smiled for Dick's sake. Whatever he was going through was frightening for all of them. But years of stitching up, not to mention loving the Batclan, had taught her to stand strong. If anyone could find the answers to this they could.

"Good night dear. Get some rest."

VVVVV

Batman meant to turn the car towards home but found himself instead headed toward Bludhaven. He needed answers. It was almost dawn. He couldn't let Officer Grayson be seen with him in the Batmobile so a quick stop was made to Dick's out of the way garage. Part of Nightwing's secret lair. Dick had asked a million questions and Batman had been as vague as possible. He knew however that he couldn't dodge Dick for long. His former partner deserved to know what was known about his condition as well as his situation.

"Where are we going now?" Dick asked as a changed Bruce Wayne jumped behind the wheel of a '83 Camaro. Bruce fought with himself about what to say and what not too. In the end, he decided he could only play it by ear.

"Somewhere where we can talk freely and you can relax. We'll be there in a few minutes."

A frown crossed Dick's face and he became uncharacteristically quiet. Bruce glanced over with conflicting feelings. He finally had to admit to himself that a part of him missed Dick being fourteen. That had been the age when Dick thought Bruce could do no wrong. Oh, how the fall had hurt, when he tumbled from_ that_ pedestal…

Pulling up in front of Dick Grayson's apartment building, Bruce watched for any signs that Dick was remembering. To his dismay Dick seemed totally unaware that he had ever been to this location before, let alone lived there.

"Okay, I give. What's this place?" Dick inquired as they walked up the steps to Dick's apartment. Bruce opened the door with his key, a spare Dick had given him in case of emergency. "I'd say this qualifies." Bruce mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" Dick asked confused.

"Nothing." Bruce answered. "Come on in." Bruce led his uneasy son through the apartment. Dick took note of each what-knot and trinket, paying particular attention to the photos displayed throughout. When he reached a 5x7 of Barbara, she was still the same beauty she had always been; only now… noticing the wheelchair, Dick stopped cold.

"BRUCE!" Dick growled. "What is going on? Explain this!" The fear in Dick's voice was strong, though well hidden behind a wall of explosive anger.

Sighing, Bruce took the picture and placed it back on the table. With one arm around Dick's shoulder, Bruce guided him to the blue and tan overstuffed sofa in the middle of the room.

"Sit down son; I think we have some catching up to do…"

VVVVV

"We made the news!" The exuberant auburn haired girl giggled.

"Indeed. And what of our unexpected guest?" Her boss asked with mild curiosity.

"You were right! He's not even mentioned. It's like he was never there!" The hench girl gleamed.

"That would be because in his mind, he was not." Her boss gloated. He was quite proud of last night's trial run. For the weeks and months to come an array of crimes had been planned out. Each would gain him the money he craved to continue his research into controlling the human mind. Each would appear petty to the police and be located in Gotham's sister city of Bludhaven, thus not gaining the attention of that ever annoying Bat.

"So what did you do to that guy anyway?" The young girl laughed.

"I simply sent the policeman back in time. Back to his childhood." The criminal genius divulged with pride.

"Whoa! So how long is he going to stay that way?" Alyce asked her boss in awe.

"I'm afraid little boy blue is forever lost, my dear. As will anyone else be that dares to come across… The MAD HATTER."

VVVVV

Dick entered Wayne Manor with trepidation. This was NOT the house he remembered. Sure, some things had a familiarity about them but overall the house he was seeing did not match his memories. Dick rubbed his aching head and sighed. This was like a bad dream that he just couldn't wake up from. Alfred stood comfortingly beside him, silent but watchful. At least that hadn't changed.

Dick's eyes darted around the informal room. Bruce's study he surmised. Besides the presence of Alfred and Bruce, Barbara and some teenager kept staring at him like he expected Dick to know him. No one had spoken; all were awaiting Leslie to come in. Maybe she had some answers. Feeling woozy, Dick planted himself on Bruce's desk. He saw the surprise in the teenager's eyes that he would dare do that with Bruce standing so close by. Dick inwardly smiled. If this was the kid that had replaced him as Bruce had explained, then he had a lot to learn. Most importantly, not to show Bruce any fear or let him take himself too seriously.

As Leslie walked in, Dick stood to show the lady Doc that he loved as a grandmother his respect. "Hey Les." Dick greeted. His tone less than cheerful, Dick did his best to give it a good show.

"Dick, how are you feeling?" Leslie asked in a motherly tone.

"Oh, I'm okay. Seem to have lost about ten years and I have a headache but other than that…" Dick half-heartedly joked. He saw the concern in Bruce's eyes and decided to keep his chin up for Bruce's sake at least. "I'm kidding. I'm fine. Really. Any idea what's going on?" Dick asked and sat back on the desk, noting that Bruce and especially Alfred did not scold him.

"Well all test confirm that the knock on your head is most likely not responsible for your memory loss." Leslie explained.

"Blood work reveal anything strange?" Bruce was quick to ask.

"Negative. Nothing unusual in his system, so he wasn't drugged." Leslie lifted her hand to run it along side Dick's arm. "Whatever is going on Dick, it's not medical."

"Ohgreat! So I'm crazy." Dick retorted.

"That's enough of that." Bruce warned. "This is not your fault and we WILL figure it out."

Dick did a double blink at Bruce's defensiveness; it was nice to have the big guy in his corner, even if he had given his job away. Dick found himself studying the teenage boy who sat quietly in the bronze leather chair in the left hand corner of the room.

"So maybe he has some psychological reason for not remembering. Like maybe he saw something…" Tim interjected looking to Bruce for possible confirmation. When Bruce seemed pleased by the theory Dick's temper flared.

"_He _saw something? The name is Dick. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here." Dick glared at the unwanted presence of his predecessor.

"Uh sorry bro." Tim answered, using the nickname out of habit.

"I'm not your bro." Dick huffed holding firm eye contact with his rival for Bruce's affection.

"Yes. You. Are." Tim replied, obviously upset. He crossed the room to stand in front of Batman's first Robin. Although he understood where Dick's hostility was coming from it didn't make it hurt any less. "And I'm not going to stop until you remember that…"

VVVVV

Dick awoke from his nap disturbed. Strange images had haunted him. His head pounding, Dick made his way down stairs. When no sign of Alfred or Bruce was found he adjusted the hands on the grandfather clock opening the secret passageway to the cave.

Great. That kid was there, wearing the Robin costume…but not. It was different. WAY different. But then so was everything now.

"Hi, Dick." Tim greeted cheerfully. When Dick glared back Tim pretended not to notice.

"Batman is already gone out. Alfred went to Leslie's he should be back in a couple of hours. Can I get you anything?"

"Can YOU get ME anything? No. I don't think YOU can." Dick growled.

"Gee, bro. Pissed much?" Tim growled back. To Tim's surprise, Dick gave a half smile before eradicating it.

"You know I'm not your replacement. No one could ever be. Not with Batman." Robin added solemnly. It was something he didn't like to admit, even to himself.

Seeing the look of sadness with a hint of jealousy that the boy possessed, Dick decided to cut him some slack.

"Yeah, well. I'm sure you do all right. I saw the way he listens to you. He respects your opinion." Dick commented.

"He's never said so." Robin answered.

"He's not going to 'say' so. But he does and I guess that's enough for me. Just…uh…hold off on that bro stuff for a while. K?"

"Sure." Robin answered coolly and turned so that Dick couldn't see his reddening cheeks.

Suddenly feeling like a jerk, Dick amended. "It's not you. Okay? I just have a lot to get used to all at once."

"Hey look at the bright side. You're old babysitter is now your girlfriend." Robin teased.

"Yeah, so, how about you tell me where she lives…BRO" Dick answered with a smile.

VVVVV

"Report." Batman demanded as he entered the cave. An awaiting teenager stood up excitedly.

"The coffee mart Dick stopped at last night was robbed." Robin began to explain.

"That I know already. What ELSE do we have?" Batman asked annoyed. Had the boy called him to the cave for this? Robin shuffled his feet nervously.

"The store's video surveillance showed nothing out of the ordinary and no signs of Dick even being there." Robin reported but avoided looking at Batman directly. When the Bat was this angry it was better to lay low.

"What physical evidence do we have?" Batman growled.

"I lifted dozens of prints from the store and ran them. None have prior records." Robin handed Batman the print out.

"Dick's print wasn't found?" Batman questioned.

"No sir. But I did find several hairs that I believe belong to him. They were found outside, near the drive thru window." Robin pointed out.

"Pulled or shed hairs?" Batman asked curiously.

"Definitely pulled. I think someone grabbed him by the hair and then hit him in the head. Maybe they shoved him into the outer rock wall." Robin recounted.

"Any EVIDENCE to that effect?" Batman warned. His junior partner knew better than to dart about theories without some sort of evidence to back them up.

"Small dark stain on the wall near the drive thru window. Luminol tests confirm its blood. I'm cross testing it to see if it matches Dick." Robin explained.

"UH…there's something else you should know. It's the reason I called you." Robin hesitated before continuing. "Dick was down here a few minutes ago. He took a cycle and a suit."

"HE WHAT?" Batman boomed. Robin could see from his expression that he was livid.

"I tried to stop him but he wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with." Robin defended.

Batman hit the main intercom linked to the upstairs house. "Alfred! I need you, NOW!"

"Alfred's out. It's just us." Robin explained. Wishing that Alfred were there to buffer some of Batman's stormy mood.

"I can't believe that he would go out as Nightwing tonight!" Batman shot back incredulously.

"Um… he didn't." Robin replied and braced himself for Batman's wrath.

"You said he took a suit…" Batman asked with fire in his eyes. "If not the Nightwing suit then…"

"He doesn't remember Nightwing. BUT he does remember Batman. He found the few that are in his size and helped himself."

"Has he gone crazy?!" Batman asked rhetorically.

"He wants answers…" Robin explained. "But mostly tonight I think he wants to impress a certain redhead." Robin laughed.

"Well that never changes." Batman grumbled.

Robin bragged with a cocky grin. "Don't worry though. I'm tracking him."

"Keep at it." Batman hissed and was gone before Robin could reply.

VVVVV To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Little Boy Blue

Pt.3

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

An exasperated Batman let his mind drift back to a time when his young teenage son was always at his side. Funny how those memories, ones he feared were lost forever, had now resurfaced with such vigor.

Batman breezed through the streets of Gotham intent on finding his former partner. Dick had taken the Batcycle and headed out for who knows where. Robin was convinced he had a lock on his location but Batman knew better. The very first thing Dick would do would be to lose the tracking device. Batman smiled to himself at the thought. Dick never did like to be kept tabs on. A free spirit that one was, Batman mused.

The long sleek Batmobile pulled into an all but deserted parking garage across from Wayne Tech. The locator was found underneath an unsuspecting company van. Batman sighed. It wasn't as if he hadn't expect it, still he had hoped to find Dick and return him safely back to the manor. Preferably before Alfred got home…

"Looking for me or the cycle?" A bat clad Dick Grayson asked annoyed.

"Both." Batman replied, keeping his tone even. Under no circumstances did he want Dick to know that he had taken him by surprise.

"Well here I am." Dick replied. Batman couldn't seem to stop staring at him. It was _strange_ to see Dick dressed as himself.

"And the bike?" Batman asked. Dick sighed heavily. He knew he might as well get it over with.

"Wrecked it." Dick answered defiantly.

Batman found himself looking his son over carefully. No apparent injuries. The suit must have protected him for the most part.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Dick spat angrily.

Batman did not respond. When Dick was this upset it was better not to engage him. The last thing Batman wanted was a knock down drag out fight between two Batmen in the heart of Gotham City…

"Get in, we'll go retrieve it." Batman ordered and walked back to the Batmobile.

"You go retrieve it. I've got things to do." Dick huffed and started walking in the opposite direction. Batman fought off the urge to roll his eyes. It was hard enough going through Dick as a teenager once, but twice? Batman felt the powers that be must really be punishing him for something….

"How about we do those…things…you've got to do, together?" Batman interjected. He stood beside the Batmobile and waited.

"Why? So you can tell me what to do and when to do it? I don't think so." Dick growled and continued putting distance between him and his former mentor.

"Come on Partner…" Batman asked imploringly.

"I'm not your partner anymore. Why don't you call on that Tim kid or the Jason one?" Dick shot back angrily. He watched as Batman's face went pale.

"What? What's wrong?" Dick asked. Concerned he walked back to the Batmobile and stood in front of a very upset Batman.

"How did you know about Jason?" Batman asked softly.

"His Robin suit was in the cave. In memory of a good soldier. I just figured he was the next one you booted out of the suit. Although I don't recall seeing my suit in a capsule with a cool name plate." Dick answered sarcastically.

"In memory of…" Batman answered in a distant voice. "Dick, Jason is dead."

The fourteen year old mind of Dick Grayson suddenly realized what the plague had meant. Anger and guilt flooded him.

"How?" Dick stammered.

"The Joker." Batman answered between clenched teeth.

"The Joker? You said he was the one who hurt Barbara!" Dick shouted, his voice echoing through the all but empty parking lot.

"Yes." Batman answered.

"Then I failed you." Dick whispered.

"NO! It wasn't your fault. None of it has ever been your fault…" Batman answered but he could see that his stubborn son was not listening.

"If I had been a better Robin, then you wouldn't have needed any other." Dick stated with a finality that sent shivers down the Batman's spine. In a move worthy of the Bat himself, Dick threw a smoke pellet and disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Barbara Gordon breathed a sigh of relief when her warning bells and whistles told her that Batman er…rather Dick as Batman was about to enter her bedroom window. Quietly she spoke into her comm.-link on a frequency the Batman himself could only hear.

"He's here Boss. Don't worry, I'll look after him." Barbara whispered.

"Keep me informed." Batman ordered.

"Will do. Oracle out."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What you did tonight, Dick…it was totally irresponsible!" Barbara spat at the man before her. She had known him most of his life, had loved him for years, now he sat before her and couldn't remember that there had ever been anything between them. Exasperated, she tried another approach.

"Look Dick, you aren't yourself right now. We'll figure all this out and find a way to help you but until then, Batman's right, you have to stay grounded." Barbara reached for Dick's hand, never taking her eyes off his face, his confused hurt expression tearing through her. Dick pulled his hand away, finding use for it instead running his long fingers throughout the ebony locks of hair that adorned his head.

"I needed to get away Babs. Needed time to think. Apparently I've lost ten years somewhere. I was hoping the rooftops might help me to find them again." Dick paced Barbara's apartment taking in everything as if it were new again. Strange to see pictures of him and Barbara in different frames about the living room, stranger to see the look of love and concern on his former babysitters face.

"We'll find the answers FBW. If you just give us time." Barbara pleaded gently.

Dick cocked his head to one side and stared at the flaming red headed beauty. "What is FBW?" He asked slowly, as if the answer might burn him.

"Oh! Dick, I'm sorry." Barbara apologized and mentally slapped herself for the slip.

"Answer me." Dick stated more forcefully. He was sick and tired of everyone acting as though they couldn't speak freely in front of him. He was tired of their secrets and their sanctimonious protective half-truths.

"It's a nickname I gave you. It stands for 'Former Boy Wonder'. Barbara explained. She saw the realization hit hard in Dick's face.

"Well seems like no one has any trouble with me not being Robin anymore." Dick huffed. Anger and jealousy was a hard thing to keep pushing back. Sooner or later Dick knew he was going to have to deal with them. For now at least, he held them at bay, simmering just below the surface of his consciousness.

"Hey FBW, it was _your_ choice to leave Gotham, Bruce AND your Robin persona behind. You wanted to become your own man. And you have, quite successfully, I might add. Tim becoming Robin happened with your blessings. I think you saw a lot of yourself in that kid. You wanted to make your own way but you needed someone to watch Batman's back. And the kid, he needed someone to really care about him. It was a win win situation for all three of you." Seeing the hurt on her lover's face, Barbara added, "I admit that I was sad to see the elf shoes go, that was, until I took a look see at the new duds." Barbara teased with a wink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked, now totally confused.

"It means you're not called the hunk wonder for nothing!" Barbara laughed and slapped Dick on the rear playfully. Jumping back as though he had been shot, Dick quickly removed himself from Barbara's reach and turned to look at her, his face burning red with embarrassment.

Reading the quizzical look on Dick's face, Barbara shook her head, angry with herself again for the millionth time since all this had started. This 'man' looked like the lover she had grown so familiar with and yet there was innocence in his eyes that could not be faked. It had never totally sunk into her until that very moment. Dick REALLY did believe he was fourteen years old again.

"Dick…" Barbara began. Just as she was about to try to explain away her actions a thought formed in her mind and would not leave. Hadn't Leslie stated there was no basis for Dick's condition physically? Well that only left emotionally. They had all assumed that Dick was going back to this age in his mind because he felt safe and that feeling comforted him. But what if there was something else going on? What if Dick was somehow forced to believe that he were fourteen. The idea planted into his mind in some form. Crazy at it sounded, Barbara rushed to the computer and began frantically punching in keys.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked curiously, some of his embarrassment now fading away.

"You totally believe that you're a kid. Leslie couldn't find a reason for it. Maybe I can…" Barbara explained. "What if someone put this idea in your mind?" She asked excitedly. If it were a person, then she could fight this. She had waited years for Dick Grayson to grow up so that they could be together. She would be damned if she was going to have to wait all over again.

"I…I guess it's possible. Sounds like a waaaaaay long shot. But hey, that's pretty normal for us, huh?" Dick asked and subconsciously began biting his bottom lip. What if she was right? And come to think of it, wasn't Babs always right?

"Dick I need you to tell me anything at all that you can remember. Even if it doesn't seem important." Barbara encouraged. On her computer a list of selected names was beginning to form. Possibles that had the ability to hypnotize or use mind control in some form. Dick looked at the list amazed that he didn't know hardly any of the names. He had always made it a point to keep up with the files. Knowing who the bad guys were was a huge part of the game.

"I've told you before. I've told EVERYONE before. The last thing I remember is being home at Wayne Manor." Dick explained impatiently.

"Okay, and what were you doing at home?" Barbara urged.

"Nothing." Dick stated flatly.

"DICK, try!" Barbara hissed.

"Bed. I was going to bed. It was one of the rare times when Bruce was tucking me in instead of Alfred." Dick let his mind drift back, using all the meditating techniques that Batman had taught him. "He was reading me a story."

"At fourteen, Bruce was reading you a story?" Barbara asked surprised and somewhat amused at this small insight on two of her favorite people.

"Hey come on. Give me a break. It was raining. I hate storms you know that! Anyway, Bruce thought a book would get my mind off of it." Dick remembered and suppressed a smile. His awkward guardian always had his best interest at heart.

"Okay then, what was the name of the book?" Barbara prodded. She really didn't believe this was going anywhere. Watching her father, former police commissioner James Gordon, for so many years had taught her a lot however. She would follow this lead until it could be ruled out. Maybe this memory would spark another.

"I…" Dick started and then grabbed his temple in pain. "Aaaaagh."

"DICK! What's wrong?" Barbara yelled. She wheeled across the room and was at his side instantly. To her total surprise Dick fell to the floor unconscious. Checking his pulse, Barbara was relieved that Dick was alive, though still puzzled as to what had happened. Grabbing her comm.-link Barbara spoke frantically.

"Something's wrong with Dick! My apartment ASAP!" Barbara ordered in a rush. Seeing Dick lying so still at her feet was very disconcerting. Batman didn't waste time on a reply. Making a U-Turn the Batmobile screamed towards the Clock Tower at record breaking speed…

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Little Boy Blue

Part 4

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Dick...can you hear me son?" Batman asked worriedly. It had been nearly ten minutes since Dick had passed out. The reason for it still eluded Batman. Slowly, methodically, Batman placed a small container under Dick's noise and watched relieved when Dick's body started to react to it.

"Ugggg." Dick moaned and sat up looking dazed.

"Feel better?" Batman asked.

"Better than dead maybe." Dick answered sarcastically.

"It's a start." Batman retorted curtly.

The two stared at one another until Barbara decided to break the awkward silence.

"Dick we were discussing the book Bruce read to you then you grabbed your head in pain and passed out. Could the two things be connected?" She wondered aloud.

"What book?" Batman asked confused.

"The last night that he remembers is a rainy night that you read him a book to help him get to sleep. I need to know the name of the book." Barbara explained.

"I don't remember!" Dick spat and placed his hands on his aching head. Why did it keep throbbing so?

"I do. Thank you Barbara." Batman answered and quickly made his way to the window.

"Wait a minute! What was it?" Barbara asked in a demanding tone.

"Keep an eye on him." Batman ordered and was gone before a puzzled Dick or Barbara could stop him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nine ninety- eight...nine ninety-nine... AND twenty three cents boss." Alyce reported the nightly income to her employer.

"This is taking too long." He mumbled.

"But we haven't seen not one bat." Alyce chimed cheerfully.

"True." The Hatter replied deep in thought.

"So what's next boss? Alyce prodded.

"Next my dear we do something different. The police will be looking for us to make an appearance at a gas station or liquor store which is exactly the last places we could be found at tomorrow night..." The Hatter stated with glee.

"Okay, so where will we be?" Alyce asked intrigued. Her boss always had the best plans. She waited eagerly for enlightenment.

"At a book store of course." The Mad Hatter stated as though it should be most obvious.

"A book store? We're gonna steal books?" Alyce asked confused.

"No my dear. Tomorrow night is Books by the Zillions annual midnight madness sale. Every thing in stock is up to fifty percent off with an extra ten percent off to card holders. Hoards of buyers will be spending hoards of money. We shall hit them at precisely two am as they are closing. It's the last place the police will expect us and we shall easily make five times or more what we pulled in tonight." The Mad Hatter remarked, proud of himself.

"You're a genius boss." Alyce giggled.

"Indeed." The Mad Hatter agreed.

"And best of all, we won't be running into the bat at a book store!" Alyce rejoiced.

"And without the bat, the police don't have any chance of stopping us. I should have thought of this long ago..." Mad Hatter mumbled and went into his ready room to once again look over the plans of the bookstore.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what was that about?" Dick asked of Bruce as they sat uncomfortably in front of each other at the breakfast table.

"What was WHAT about?" Bruce answered with the same biting attitude as the question had been given with.

"That stunt you pulled last night. Just leaving me and Barbara with no explanation, this IS MY LIFE ya know." Dick all but shouted.

"You know." Bruce corrected.

"Why are so impossible?" Dick asked in frustration, not expecting an answer.

"Because I can be." Bruce retorted.

"ALFRED!" Dick yelled.

"No need to shout young sir. I have heard the entire conversation. The answer to your question is Master Bruce thinks he is protecting you. He has failed to take into consideration that you are an adult." Alfred scolded.

"Not at the moment he's not. He has the mentality of a fourteen year old and shall be treated as such." Bruce reminded them.

"Even at fourteen you trusted him more than you are showing now sir." Alfred criticized.

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. He knew Alfred was right. He always was.

"Alright. I have figured out who and I spent the rest of last night trying to find him and to figure out the why. How he could have known you were Nightwing. What he hopes to gain, etc. I've come to the conclusion that it was a random act. He had no idea who he was dealing with." Bruce explained.

"Okay so who is it?" Dick asked.

"Not so fast Chum. Remember the pain you felt last night that kept you from remembering? I'm not sure what the consequences would be if I just blurted the answer out. Better for you to figure this out on your own."

"Terrific. So we're back to patting me on the head and telling me to run along and play?" Dick asked with as much contempt as he could muster.

"No. Come with me." Bruce ordered.

Wiping his mouth, Dick looked to Alfred and excused himself from the table. "Thanks for breakfast and the help." Dick whispered as he walked by his surrogate grandfather.

"You are most welcome for both young sir." Alfred answered with a smile.

Dick followed Bruce with trepidation into the massive library inside Wayne Manor. Bruce sat down in a brown leather chair watching his son carefully.

"The book in question is in this room. Have a look around. See if anything rings a bell with you..." Bruce explained and waited, worried about Dick's possible reaction once he found it.

Dick walked along side the huge bookshelves that literally lined the entire room running from the floor to the ceiling. Inside the room was a sliding ladder that helped in reaching those on the upper most shelves.

"Let me guess...it's way up there some where." Dick quipped.

"I should have thought to do that, but no, it's not. It is at your eye level." Bruce promised. He had taken the time to figure out exactly where Dick's eye level would be for his height and had placed the book appropriately.

"Okay. Thanks." Dick answered. Suddenly feeling bad for riding his mentor so hard.

As Dick scanned the room he found lots of books that brought back fond memories. He took the time to let each memory sink in. Starting at the end bookshelf, Dick worked his way around stopping instantly at the C's. Of course... now it made sense. But before Dick could tell Bruce he had found it, Dick found himself grabbing the bookshelf in pain. It felt as though his entire mind was being assaulted. The pain was overbearing and Dick heard himself scream as everything was beginning to fade out of sight. Bruce's strong arms gripped him, shaking him gently but firmly.

"DICK! Fight it! Fight to remember son!" Bruce shouted though it seemed as only a whisper in Dick's chaotic mind.

"I...agggggggggh...I..." Dick stuttered. "It was a rainy night..." Dick answered and dropped to his knees still holding his splitting head. "You said you had just the story. One that was made up for three sisters on a rainy night such as this..."

"Yes. You loved it as I recall." Bruce coached.

"Yes. It was..." Dick hesitated.

"You can do this son. Concentrate." Bruce encouraged.

"Caroll, Lewis Caroll!" Dick shouted and suddenly the pain in his head stopped. The relief was overwhelming. "Through the Looking Glass, the sequel to Alice in Wonderland."

"How do you feel?" Bruce asked worried.

"Better than I have in a long time." Dick answered honestly.

"So...do you remember anything else?" Bruce asked and held his breath waiting for the answer.

"Yeah I do...something about you adopting me...finally." Dick said teasingly.

"Better late than never, Chum." Bruce answered with a smile.

"Chum? Would you stop with that already? What do I look like I'm fourteen or something?" Dick quipped and took Bruce's outreached hand for support in getting up off the floor.

"So does this mean that you are ready to help catch the Mad Hatter tonight?" Bruce asked.

"Yep and I know where he'll be!" Dick grinned.

"Where?" Bruce asked amazed at his son's resilience.

"Exactly where I was going to be tonight, at Books by the Zillions annual sale." Dick answered and waited for the look of confusion on Bruce's face to surface.

"Okay, explain." Bruce asked annoyed that he had to inquire. Dick grinned again. It always felt good to figure something out before the great Batman did.

"Books by the Zillions are having a huge sale, which means lots of easy cash, AND they are spotlighting books by none other than our fav author Lewis Caroll." Dick chimed.

Bruce looked to Alfred and smiled. "Our boy is back, Alfred." Bruce said with pride.

"Then I would say the Mad Hatter's time on the outside is very limited indeed..." Alfred answered with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Little Boy Blue

Pt. 5 of 5

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"We've been here three hours and no sign of them. Are you sure this is where they'll be?" Bruce Wayne asked his partner. He was running out of faith. Not to mention he was tired of carrying around the mega load of books that Dick had picked out that was on sale.

Dick Grayson looked up at his former mentor and smiled. "Has it been three hours already?" He asked and tried to keep from laughing at Bruce's obvious annoyance.

"Three hours, seven minutes, thirty-three seconds...but who's counting?" Bruce groaned.

Dick laughed. If they had been on a stake out as Batman and Nightwing then he could have waited all night without a word, without moving, hell, practically without breathing. BUT let him be on a stake out as Bruce Wayne and he became restless, talkative and bored. Well, talkative by Bruce's standards. Meaning he actually spoke a few sentences an hour...

"Don't worry he'll be here. It's in Bludhaven, it's got Lewis Carroll books AND they are bringing in a huge amount of cash tonight. I mean look at this place, it's packed!" Dick exclaimed as he expertly looked around for any signs of the Mad Hatter or any of his known associates.

"It's close to closing...let's split up. Make sure he's not lurking around here anywhere." Bruce stated decisively.

"Okay but be careful Kemosabe..." Dick warned affectionately.

At Bruce's raised eyebrow to the warning, Dick elaborated. "I don't think Alfred could handle a fourteen year old Bruce again..." He teased. Bruce shot him a warning look that would have sent most sane men running for their lives. Dick only laughed.

At one fifty-six a.m. Dick caught sight of a short blonde man wearing green. His back was to Dick but he was certain it was his target. Discreetly, Dick spoke into a comm.-link on his wrist watch and then proceeded to work his way towards the front cashiers.

"No heroics. Remember you're not suited up." Bruce warned.

"I do this everyday for a living big guy." Dick retorted, still trying to be discreet.

"Don't remind me..." Bruce growled.

When a woman nearby turned to look strangely at Bruce for seemingly talking to himself, he explained quickly, "Cell phone." She nodded her acceptance of his reasoning but still chose to put distance between herself and the strange man.

Momentarily distracted by the woman, Bruce failed to notice a tall red head with pigtails moving in on a cashier at the rear of the store. Dick however spotted her and noted that she could easily be sporting a large gun under her oversized coat.

"Short blonde man in green toward the front is a decoy. Redhead, rear cashier. Now!" Dick ordered. Bruce spun around and dumped the books he had been carrying into a nearby empty lounge chair. Within moments he was advancing on the redhead until he heard Dick's scream.

"BRUCE!" Was all Bruce had time to register. Suddenly he was being slammed hard by Dick's body, forcing him to the floor. As a hail of bullets rang out, people's screams assaulted Bruce's ears. He automatically looked for Dick and found him crouched beside him, gun drawn.

"Stay down. Backup is on the way." Dick shouted.

Not accustomed to taking orders or to staying out of the action, Bruce sprung to his feet only to barely miss a bullet headed straight for him. As Bruce expertly moved to avoid the projectile he saw his worse nightmare come true. Dick grunted loudly as the bullet instead lodged itself into his right shoulder.

Wasting no time, Bruce jumped the smallish man with the large gun. Just as he had thought it was indeed the Mad Hatter. Bruce's fist found its way to the Hatter's mid-section and face over and over again. So intent on his revenge, Bruce failed to notice that Dick had gotten to his feet and had taken Alyce into custody.

From behind him, two police officers tried in vain to halt the Mad Hatter's beating but Bruce wasn't stopping. In his mind's eye all he could see was his parent's bodies as they took, one after the other, a bullet in front of him. Just like Dick had just done. Dick was dead because of him...

From somewhere in his subconscious mind, Bruce heard Dick call to him. At first he thought he must be imagining it until he came to the point where he could actually recognize what Dick was saying.

"BIG GUY! STOP THAT!" Dick shouted.

Bruce's fist stopped in mid-air. A bloody and beaten Mad Hatter looked up at his attacker with swollen eyes. "I...I...surrender." Mad Hatter mumbled before passing out.

Bruce handed the Mad Hatter over to the police without a word and made his way to Dick.

"Are you alright? I thought..." Bruce stuttered.

Dick smiled. "I'm doing way better than he is right now..."

"..."

"Geesh big guy, I can't take you anywhere!" Dick teased. The paramedics now working on Dick watched the exchange between the two men with curiosity.

"..."

Dick laughed through the pain at Bruce's embarrassment. He couldn't wait to tell Tim about this one.

The paramedics rolled Dick out to the ambulance with Bruce plastered firmly to his son's side. When the driver tried to explain to Bruce that he had to sit up front, Bruce made a growling noise that could only be described at primitive and dangerous. The driver backed away from the larger man and looked to a police officer that had followed them out for help.

"I wouldn't argue with the man right now. He doesn't seem to be in to good of a mood. You should see what he did to the perp in there." The cop teased.

Bruce climbed into the back of the ambulance and held Dick's hand. Saying nothing but giving an outward look that he was not to be messed with. The lead paramedic decided to talk to his victim to help him through the ride.

"Looks like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time..." The paramedic stated. She smiled at the handsome passenger and wished she wasn't promised to someone waiting at home for her.

"Naw, he was…" Dick replied and pointed to Bruce with his thumb. Bruce was now seated directly behind Dick at his head, allowing the paramedics room to move about.

"Well, looks like you did a good job of stopping this bullet." The second paramedic, a thin man with balding spots and a long face added.

"Umm…hmm. It's my job." Dick answered groggily. It was getting harder to stay awake.

"Your job?" The female paramedic asked confused.

"He's a cop." Bruce answered.

"Yeah, but that's not the job I meant." Dick informed them.

"Okay, then what's your job?" The lady paramedic asked curiously. She knew for a fact that keeping a victim's mind off what they were doing always had positive results.

"Being his son." Dick stated as though that explained everything.

"Being his son is your job? I don't follow." The male paramedic said and looked to his partner to see if she did. She looked as confused as he did.

"Yeah, it's a full time job, watching his back…keeping him…out of trouble." Dick stated weakly. Bruce watched his son in silence, amazed that he could speak at all with as much blood as he had lost.

"Oh I see. Well, does your 'job' have any perks?" The lady paramedic asked with a smile.

"Yeah…every once in a while…just when you're about to give up." Dick groaned.

Again the puzzled looks were exchanged, this time Bruce's was among them.

"Okay, I'll bite- what happens just when you're about to give up?" The male paramedic asked. He too was shocked at this patient's resolve.

"He smiles." Dick answered softly. From behind him, Dick heard a crack of emotion in Bruce's voice as he spoke...

"I don't deserve you kiddo." Bruce whispered, running long fingers through Dick's ebony curls.

"True...true..." Dick whispered, losing consciousness with a smile...

XXXXXXXXXX The End


End file.
